Name the place and time
by erieANNA
Summary: Random drabbles with Mercedes and Sam. Some AU; intimate moments
1. Chapter 1

I was bored and opened word, and this is what happens lol. So yeah random drabbles of whatever comes to mind/includes smut. I don't know how long it'll last and I may take request later, who knows I just feel like writing.

So Enjoy.

* * *

_**Mercedes finally gets the twin boys to sleep, and finds Sam waiting for her in the kitchen.**_

"_Mommy loves you_." She pecked the little ones on their cheeks as they snuggled to one another, each breath going deeper into their sweet dreams. Mercedes glanced over them again grinning to herself as she admired her two adorable six-month twins sleeping, they were her world. Slowly making her way to the door she glanced back at them, taking in how they resembled their father so much. She walked downstairs to the kitchen due to fact Sam said he had something he needed to show her, she saw him resting against the kitchen island with a coffee mug in his hand nose-deep in a day-old newspaper.

"_What are you doing_?" she approached him; Sam discovered her watching and smiled.

He moved his cup by the sink and pushed away the newspaper, tapping a spot on the kitchen island for her to sit.

"_What Sam_?" Mercedes did as she was told making her way toward him hopping onto the counter-top before him. He traced her lips with his finger guiding her into his lips, stealing quick small kisses from her.

"_I love you Mercy._" He kissed her again but this time deepening it with his tongue, exploring her. She smiled against his lips kissing him back, her body relaxed against the cold marble tile.

"_Lemme` try this_" he came up from her kiss leaning over to reach under the counter-top to pull out a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries.

"_What have you been up to Mr. Evans?_" Mercedes smiled as she reached for the bowl of strawberries, but Sam just pushed her hand away, she pouted.

"_Nah-uh_" placing them on the counter, he kissed her again sliding her back a little,

Little by little he signaled for her to remove something—so he was getting a seductive strip tease.

"_That's more like it_" Sam smiled again looking at Mercedes stripped down to her black lace bra and panties, she turned away from him. Mercedes helped him remove his shirt and began to unbuckle his pants, kissing away at his chest leaving smeared marks of her lipstick. Finally stripped down.

Sam picked up a strawberry bringing it to Mercedes' lips, the chocolate still warm as it dripped onto her smooth skin. He fed her the rest of the strawberry and his tongue ran across her neck leaving no traces of the chocolate drops, he kissed her again letting her taste the chocolate mixture on his tongue. Mercedes picked up another strawberry feeding it to him; he bit down his eyes locked with hers,

"_I know something that's even more juicy_" he pulled her closer to him, still tasting the strawberries as he kissed her skin, his two fingers pushed aside her panties, finding he was right, her _wetness_turning him on even more. She smiled to herself as she began to work her hips against his fingers, caressing her intimate spot repeatedly, a wave of bliss coming over her. Arching her back he pulled the lacy material down to devour her breast making small circles on each sensitive nub with his tongue, showing both the same attention; Mercedes soft moans turned into whimpers of pleasure.

He dropped down to his knees with a quickness adjusting his head between her thighs, his tongue barely touched her _lips_ and her body ached for the attention. His hands continued to stroke her twins as he started to fuck her walls with his tongue, nibbling and sucking at her throbbing _nub_, her back rested on the marble.

"_Sam—fuckme_..!" her words slurred together, Mercedes hands clawing at the counter-top edge, Sam lifted her onto his tongue more giving her instant pleasure, he felt her _walls_contracting around him, gripping tighter onto her thighs her gave her harder strokes to that one spot sending her over the edge. Her back collapsed against the now sticky tile, her sweet juices flowing onto his tongue and he savored every drop. He started to lay soft kisses up her body between a few licks from his tongue,

"_You like how sammy eats it_?" he whispered to her nibbling away at her earlobe,

She nodded her head, she sucked in her bottom lip—eyes still closed as the orgasm she was feeling reach its maximum. Sam pulled her closer entering her slowly trying to find her spot again, his strokes became stronger and faster with each thrust.

"_Faster_-" she requested

Mercedes legs started to shake around him, contracting herself around him milking _him_dry; he would then pause and hold himself there saying how good she felt around him. She reached his lips again kissing him, pressing her fingers against his chest as he continued to give her fast profound strokes.

"_Do it, Mercy"_ he commanded, he caught the glimpse of her eyes opening, her bottom lip buried under her teeth.

_"Fu—ck_" She gritted her teeth, tilting her head back she released her sweet nectar trickling from her and as she felt him _cum_ hard coating her _walls_with him, her arms draped around his shoulders and he laid small pecks on the base of her neck.

"_I'm going to need some assistance_" Mercedes grinned she slid forward off the marble top and tried to catch her balance; she was beginning to feel the effects of her risky actions. He reached for her, lifting her up bridal style giving her his famous devious grin.

"_Wait till we get up-stairs_"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all thanks for all the alerts and whatnot-didn't really expect that. So here is another one-somebody gave me this idea and this is what came out.

Also if you want something in particular just ask and I'll see what I can come up with-I didn't think I would be doing this but a few tumblr people have been asking me to write something out. lol Enjoy.

* * *

**_Sam and Mercedes get ready to go out on the town, however they end up stuck on an elevator._**

"_Why does it take you so long_?" Sam tried to open the door to their bedroom but only to find it locked, he stood there for a second hearing little movement on the other side of the door. "_Because_—" Mercedes swung open the door as she caught Sam off guard, he was in awe starring at her; sizing up the black wrap dress that fit her body perfectly not missing not one of her delicate curves.

"_Close ya mouth babe—_" Mercedes walked passed him, entering the bathroom across the hall he followed behind, watching her as she did the last touches to her hair. His mind began to wonder and he could not think of just one place to touch, he wanted to be greedy and have it all. Mercedes continued to tease her hair and pull at her soft curls a bit, but watched him from a distance, his looks read _guilty_; Mercedes picked up the brush Sam's hands were quick—guiding it back down to the countertop.

"_No_—" Mercedes let out a small grunt as she felt his muscular arms making their way around her, she tried to move forward but only to be blocked by the counter and it back-fired even more as she tried to move forward. The more she moved from him, the more her body rested onto the sink. He placed a small peck at the base of her neck, and he let go of her completely. Mercedes gave him a warning smirk as she left him in the bathroom making her way to the front door to leave, soon after he followed her again closing the door behind him and they headed to the elevator.

"_Is that all you think about Sam?_" Mercedes slid by Sam and pressed the button to go to the bottom floor, she heard Sam mumble something and he began to laugh under his breath. _"I didn't do nothing but kiss my wife_." Sam protested, his intentions were just that, but they were making Mercedes slightly frustrated. Sam sensed this and laughed internally to himself. He motioned for her to come closer with his finger. She shook her head and raised a brow at him.

_Mercedes thought she had won, but it was only feeding into Sam's plan_.

"_Don't give me those eyes_" She spat at him, holding back a smirk; his expression changed from sneaky to pitiful pout in a matter of seconds and Mercedes was falling for it, just a little.

Sam inched closer to her face, his eyes searching deep into her brown hues; Mercedes began to ease back a little causing him to break the ice between them and kiss her. She was more ready than he was, taking his face into her hands she kissed him harder with each peck. The kiss would have lasted much longer if the sudden bell didn't startle them.

Sam pulled Mercedes over to the side as the four other people walked onto the elevator, her cheek red with embarrassment as she hid in his shoulder. The people got on but quickly left again leaving the two alone, two more floors down and they would be let off as well. Sam's hand crept back around Mercedes again, she smiled before pulling him closer eventually letting her lips touch his; she began to blush. The elevator began to move slow again going down pass the fourth floor then the third until it stopped with a loud bump, following the dull scratching sounds above them as the lights blinked on and off repeatedly. Mercedes froze as she clinged onto Sam not wanting to take in what actually might be happening. Sam squeezed her tight.

"_Mercy. . _." Sam whispered in her ear, the elevator emergency lights flickered on. He could sense her panic and decided the favors were in his odds.

His finger found its way under her chin, lifting her gaze toward him; he pecked her lips softly. They could hear the faint voices of workers on the other side, banging and knocking on the metal parts beside them. Sam continued to keep Mercedes' focus as she started to become calm again. The next kiss they shared started to deepen as Mercedes added tongue, her subtle moans echoed against the walls around them. Her arms around him dropped to her sides as he guided her back against the wall. Her clothes were not a factor, Sam had no problem pulling at the strings of the dress from the side letting it open and fall.

Mercedes gripped the hem of Sam's shirt pulling him flush against her. Finally she relaxed, and let her body give in to the heat that was building inside her. Her fears gone and now were replaced with lust, desire, and want. She began to move her hips against him, working them both into a frenzy of pleasure—she felt him growing. Mercedes smiled against his lips, finally opening her eyes that had seem to be closed.

She finally took in her surroundings of the elevator, hearing the noise above them and beside, her gaze finally met Sam's anticipating her next move. Reaching down between them, and unbuckling his belt—the metal of his buckle and fabric hit the elevator floor. She took her arms from his shoulders and trailed her fingers down his arms, stopping at the brim of his boxers. Sam's eyes had already begun to close as she stuck one finger inside his boxers. Her fingers firmly gripped him making him twitch in pleasure.

"_Baby—stop teasi_—" His words slurred when he felt her lips on him again—trailing kisses from his chest up to the curve of his neck. She worked her hand faster around him—massaging and teasing him with each stroke.

"_Fuck Mer_—" His words pushed together as she continued to pleasure him, still biting and nipping the soft skin at his neck.

Sam looked down between them, parting Mercedes' legs with his hand he palmed her through her already soaked panties, making her to gasp for air. He smiled to himself as she stopped what she was doing to let her head lean back and clinch her jaws together tightly. Mercedes pushed against his chest, his hands pulled her panties down slowly. He leaned against her letting the tip touch her wet folds, she was throbbing for him. Sam continued to tease her placing small pecks on her neck and he licked the delicate skin just behind her earlobe sending her into a frenzy.

"_Sam—please_" She whined against his neck. As he kneeled down in-front of her starring directly into her pleasure center. He gave it a slow teasing lick from his tongue. Her moans were turning him on more as she tried to hold them back, he stared at his prize before diving in. His tongues at home gently stroked her sensitive nub and he continued to kiss, lick and nip her below; parting her lips with his fingers—he stiffened his tongue giving her deeper, harder strokes.

"_Yess—Sammy_" she panted.

He sucked hard on her clit, till her moaning ceased into frantic whimpers. Her fingers left his now messy dirty blonde locks and reached above her as she tried to find something to grab. Something to help her ride out the impending orgasm building in her core.

"_I'm—I'm_" Mercedes sucked in her bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping.

He savored her taste as she released into his mouth letting the first orgasm take effect. She gripped the metal railing harder, riding out the last of her orgasm.

"_Right on my fuckin`tongue_" He placed a gentle kiss at her inner thigh.

Mercedes pulled him up in another kiss, this time grinding into his waist. Sam parted her legs even more, lifting her up into his arm. He positioned himself between her thighs and with a swift thrust completely filled her. Lifting her right leg into his hand higher as he found her spot faster that way. She was tight around him, causing him to pump into her slowly, her body rested up against the wall as he went deeper. He placed his other hand under her lifting her into his waist, her ankles locked around him as she began to ride into him. His strokes now fast, Mercedes could barely mumble his name to tell him to slow down, she bit down hard on her bottom lip taking in long breaths. Sam pumped harder into her as she began to rock her hips against him,

"_Get down_—" Sam tapped her thigh.

Mercedes caught his lips in another passionate kiss, unlocking her legs from around him; she found her turned around grabbing onto the wall railing as he began to tease her wet folds from behind. Placing small pecks on her shoulder his fingers entwined with hers as he dug deep from behind into Mercedes, hitting her spot continuously. The pleasure she was feeling was too strong as she tried to grind into him but felt weak, her legs were trembling beneath her. Pushing her body up against the cold metal railing sent chills down her spine. Mercedes felt him swell inside of her as he pushed her waist into him more, she squealed. The elevator jumped and the bell sound was heard as Mercedes leaned against the wall, her breathing now slow again; she felt the mixture inside her trickle down. Sam turned her around again as he handed her the dress, his lips still deep in hers.

* * *

They didn't notice that the loud banging and talking had stopped from above them. The first floor bell dinged again and the two hurried to get dressed, barely making it. The doors opened and Sam pulled Mercedes by the hand as she had trouble walking on her own. No strange looks were passed as the two made their way out of the hotel. Just their nosey neighbor who had asked them if they knew of the loud noises that had been echoing throughout the hallways on their floor.


	3. Chapter 3

one-shot but could possibly be more I don't know yet. I'm rusty as hell so I'm not to sure about this one—but listening to avant and usher made me do it. So read and enjoy-talk to me =)

* * *

_In which newlyweds Mercedes and Sam celebrate the first night together in their new house._

_**Day 32**_

Mercedes touched the calendar that hung in the corner of her vanity mirror. She looked down at the lacy material in front of her that still graced the tags of the many French stores they came from. Mercedes bit the side of her lip when she picked up a particular piece that caught her eye—it was a soft silk black tapestry corset with red lace trimming. The straps were of the same soft material but Mercedes thought when Sam was to see such a thing, why bother.

She stood placing the set to her bare skin, and smiled again. . ._it was almost Showtime_.

If everything went according to her plan, Samuel would be in fact on his way from the airport to their home. She found out about his reservations to a new Italian restaurant a few days ago as his small surprise, but Mercedes had already made other plans for the two. Four weeks and three days worth of waiting after their extravagant honeymoon was cut short, but Mercedes was patient, she understood.

Applying the finishing touches to her hair—she played in her soft curls a bit before letting them drape over her shoulders. Her new honey golden highlights more noticeable, thanks to Kurt. She pressed her lips together barely letting them touch—touching the corners of her mouth with her fingers to check her forbidden red shade of lipstick. Her make up light and her body was now covered in a black silk robe to hide the black and red silk/lace corset.

She eyed the clock on her vanity to check her perfect timing. _Eight-thirty_, she looked toward her bedroom window to see the flash of light—expected to be Sam's car. With an extra swish in her step she stepped in her closet to pull out the new fuck me fire red pumps, as a finishing touch to her ensemble.

"_Time to put it on him cedes_" Mercedes pushed up her cleavage and struck a small pose in the full mirror just outside her closet—she ran her fingertips through her soft curls again before making her way downstairs.

As planned, she made it down just in time to catch him as he opened their front door—key still in the lock.

"Mercedes, baby we need to-oh fuck me"

Sam dropped his cell phone, his car keys and his brief case—along with his jaw at the sight of her. He stared down the short frame of his wife, her hair in soft loose curls—her lips screaming to be nibbled and sucked.

"Have mercy. . ." Sam caught glimpse of the delicious surprise that peeked out of her silk robe, it was untied and he saw just enough to know they were not going anywhere tonight. And when his eyes landed on her newly acquired pumps, his brow rose even higher and his mouth clamped shut.

Mercedes took in Sam's reaction, trying her best not to jump him in the doorway—she stuck to her character and kneeled down extremely slow to pick up his brief case, phone, and keys. The sly smirk she sported turned downright devious when she saw Sam had not moved an inch—only his eyes widened as he looked her over again.

So, she giggled a bit before turning on her heels—his belongings behind her back an extra swish still in her walk. She was having too much fun with this new found character of hers and his reaction was only feeding into her more. Mercedes was now most certainly not going to give in to the throbbing sensation between her legs now—oh no she loved having this power.

"Close and lock the door Sam. . . ." She spoke over her shoulder, when she saw him still standing there his eyes never leaving her form.

"Yes mam"

"Now. . ." Mercedes dropped his belongings on the couch and folded her arms tightly across her chest. She watched Sam walk in behind her already loosening his tie from his shirt, already with one arm out of his gray blazer.

"Merce. . .am I missing something. I mean whatever it is—wait when is my birthday?" Sam had started to ramble, a look of genuine puzzlement—this made Mercedes double over in laughter. He actually forgot the date of his own birthday.

She stopped him, placing her finger to his full lips—she stopped his oncoming words, and hushed him with a shake of her head. Her fingers immediately went to unbuttoning his dress shirt—un tucking it from his pants.

A small smile graced her lips when Sam finally just gave into her demands and let her do and remove what she wanted. He jumped in place a bit to let his pants fall to the floor, and step out of them to kick them where ever. Sam could only wonder where this sudden change came from—she was so different tonight, demanding control over him.

And he was enjoying every bit of it.

Now left in only his boxers, he reached for her robe clad shoulder to removed the offending material. **Smack. . .**

"Uh huh. . .Samuel"

"But Mrs. Evans. . ." Mercedes rose a brow at him, wagging her finger at his attempt.

She took his hand and pulled him to the bottom of the staircase—taking the first step to meet his lips. He pulled and nibbled at her bottom lip deepening their first kiss—and she leaned in more flicking her tongue against his top lip eliciting a growl from him. The forbidden shade of lipstick now smeared his almost kiss swollen lips. She took a hold of Sam's hands and placed them on her hips under her robe—moving her lips close to the shell of his ear she whispered.

"I want you to fuck me upstairs in our bedroom first—then by tomorrow morning I want to have been thoroughly fucked on ever surface in this house. Understand?" Mercedes moved his right hand down to her already soaked core—the touch made Sam's arousal throb.

Unable to find the right words, he answered with a shallow breath and a swift nod. She started up the steps, her hand tugging at his red tie—up the stairs she led him.

Their room smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, thanks to the few candles she left burning. This would be their first official night in their new house together as husband and wife and Mercedes could not wait to christen each room in. They certainly played with the idea before.

"Sit" She pushed him forward until the back of his knees touched the bed. Bouncing from the impact—his darkened green eyes never leaving her form, he started to reach for her robe again only to receive another smack on the hand.

"Fine" Sam pouted, quickly learned his lesson, his hands dropped down to the silk comforter under him. He didn't even have time to notice the room that used to be filled with boxes and furniture that needed to be put together was completely decorated.

Samuel just watched as his wife backed away from him, her hips moving seductively side to side as her hands played with the robe around her. He didn't have time to notice music had started playing, Samuel just tried to control his breathing and the ache of his arousal through his boxers. He watched Mercedes dance around him, her fingers caressing each of her lustful curves—Sam watched her inch the robe off her shoulders piece by piece in a seductive tease. A fantasy come true.

"Fuck cedes. . ." He growled as he watched her drop down with a quickness, and come back up with a little swish of her hips. She'd be thanking Santana for the move. His fingers dug into the sheets in anticipation of her coming near him again—so he suffered more when she tossed the robe on the floor, one hand on her hip.

"You like how I dance for you baby?" Her fingers finally graced his skin again trailed heat down his chest to his stomach.

"Yes, remind me to let you do it more often. And bless the instructor." Sam said a few more praises while planting butterfly kisses to her cleavage, stopping every other kiss to lick and suck at the exposed skin. Her giggles were cut short when she straddled his lap, pushing Sam back onto bed she pinned his arm down beside him.

"So you like me taking classes with Santana?" She questioned, now her and Sam had built a steady slow grind back and forth. She tried her hardest to keep her composure, but when he constantly felt the need to brush against her clit—words were becoming harder to get out.

"Yea—yes. dammit woman!" She bucked her hips against him when his answer didn't come out so certain. She had to be sure she got the point across.

Licking her lips she snaked her way down his chest, only stopping to nibble and suck at the sensitive skin—leaving her red marks behind. She tugged at the band of his boxers before, getting reacquainted with his hard dick.

One kiss to the head, made him growl at her.

Two kisses and a lick to his shaft made him shudder underneath her.

Grabbing the base of his dick, she started up a generous pace—gripping him tighter with each stroke—stroking him into a frenzy. She watched his face contort and his lips mumble obscenities into the air above him—his eyes had been closed so he didn't expect the warmness of her mouth around him. Her head bobbing up and down on his shaft and her hand continued to stroke what she couldn't take in her mouth.

"Oh fuc—" He spoke through gritted teeth, the pressure building up in his stomach and balls made it hard to concentrate on holding off his release. Samuel wanted her to come first—she had to.

She released his dick with a loud pop, her tongue played with the head. Another round of obscenities came out of his mouth when Mercedes thumb swiped across his head—tasting another drop of his precum.

The sight of her doing it was enough to make him bust.

Once he realized he had enough of the teasing game she played, Sam became hasty—ducking down to catch her lips in another sloppy tongue filled kissed he pulled her back into his lap, pushing his boxers down to his ankles. Once he was freed, he didn't have to listen to her protest his hand found the tie in the back of her corset piece and recklessly he pulled the material away from her—the sound of the material ripping caused her to stop mid-kiss.

"Sammm!" His lips crashed into hers again.

"Fuck it, I'll buy you another—hell the whole boutique. . ." He continued to rip away the material from her body—wrapping her legs around his waist he rose up to switch their positions, so he now hovered over her. Tossing the rest of the lace and silk material, his green eyes darkened even more at the sight before him. He was surprised at the two new piercing, but they only made his mouth water more.

"I got them done the day you had to leave." Mercedes smiled back when she peeped the devious grin that graced his lips.

"I love em. ." Taking one nipple into his mouth, he sucked and nibbled at the sensitive nub until it hardened, releasing it with an audible pop—his head quickly moved to the other nipple showing it the same care and attention he did to the other. Mercedes whimpered and squirmed under his hold—her nipples were indeed more sensitive to his touch and his tongue made it even more sensitive and unbearable.

"yes. Yes. Yes…ohh fuck me…" Mercedes fingers raked through Sam's now messy blond hair, and onto his nape and digging into the skin on his back.

He straightened up a bit before peppering kisses down her soft stomach, his hands gripped the outer sides of her thighs to pull her closer to him, closer to the edge of the bed. He dropped to his knees with a quickness, swiping his tongue down her slick opening—tasting the sweet essence of her. Thirty-two days was too damn long.

He gripped her thigh, bring one over his shoulder, diving right in, his tongue lapped circles around her hardened clit. His tongue barely touching her opening before he rose up again, crashing his lips back into the curve of her neck. Sam made a note to get reacquainted with her pussy a little later.

Rolling his hips into hers he brushed against her slick opening. His hand reached down—aligning it her opening, he rolled his hips with hers again both hissing at the connection. Mercedes adjusting to the stretch of him and Sam to the tight grip that was around him.

They both took a moment to stop and just devour each other in deep kisses—pulling and nibbling at each other's swollen lips. Mercedes tighten her legs around him, locking her red pumps together.

"Damn I missed this. . ." Mercedes nearly lost all her nerve when he began speeding up his strokes inside her, his head still buried in the curve of her neck he fucked her walls deliciously slowing down every other stroke to find that exact spot that made her whimper.

But Mercedes didn't let him have all the power—clenching around him made him pause and dig his fingers into her thighs to still her. It was a constant power struggle between the two, but Mercedes dominated over Samuel, he couldn't resist her grip around him for long.

His fist buried in the silk sheets underneath them, he slowed his strokes to match hers—their lips never parting except for quick spurs of air. Sam was certain she would give in—he would win.

When she reach her hand down between them to rub her swollen clit, he pushed her hand away the same notion she pulled earlier. His index and middle finger stroked and gripped the sensitive nub—causing her to shout obscenities into his shoulder. Her legs loosing their grip around him fell as her walls spasm'd around him.

"Yess…yess Sam. Just like that, fuck just.." Mercedes voiced muzzled into his shoulder again, to hold back the oncoming scream of release. Sam now relishing in his victory let the feeling of bliss take him giving her three more sharp thrust upward, bouncing her body up with each thrust.

"Merce baby. Let. It. Out." Sam aimed right at her spot.

"Uh—hummm" She still buried her head in his shoulder—muzzling the screams.

So he did it again, and again, and again.

"Scream for me. Merce…" He bit and sucked on her bottom lip before releasing it again.

She surrendered to him gladly.

"Oh my god! Sam fuck baby, I'm coming! Fucking yes!" Her mouth in the shape of an "O", her eyes fluttered close as she bit down on her bottom lip to ride out the orgasm. And Sam was right along with her cum coating her walls with each small thrust. He began planting soft kisses over her cheeks, stopping to plant a soft lingering one on her forehead. Both trembling in the aftershocks—listening to the other erratic breathing.

"Welcome home, Mr. Evans."

Sam kissed her temple before meeting her brown eyes.

"Good to be home, Mrs. Evans."

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a few more minutes before Sam moved beside her still body on the bed.

"Mercedes. . ."

"Hmmm. . ."

"Which room is next?"

Mercedes rose up on her elbows to stare at the devious smirk on Sam's face. She arched a brow at him before her eyes rested up on the French doors of their balcony.


	4. Chapter 4 part two

**I know I'm late posting it here, but for the past few days I've been considering turning these last two chapters into an actual fic. With actual an thought out plot, that I've been wanting to try. I've been approached on here and tumblr about turning this into a fic and damn it, I already started working on it. It'll be based loosely around the movie, W2; Money never sleeps I recommend you watch it-shia labeouf fine ass in it. But you don't have to watch the movie to read the story, lol, just a little suggestion. **

** I'll prob post the continuing chapter tonight as a new story after it's edited and whatnot and will go from there. So thanks to whom all read this and I hope you'll read the next one.**

**-Anna =)**

* * *

_**The morning after.**_

Mercedes caught in a silent yawn, opened her eyes to be greeted with the vibrant rays of the morning sun. She turned over to stare at the alarm clock and saw that it was a little after ten—instantly she frowned when she realized the alarm she had set had been turned off. Her stomach, by then had started to rumble and she caught whiff of the delicious aroma that seem to be coming from downstairs. Instantly she sat up, but she caught herself when the room looked to be spending around—she took in the disheveled mess that was their bedroom.

The pieces of Mercedes lingerie were still on the floor, and there were feathers—_why were there feathers?_ Mercedes thought.

The previous night events were coming back to her and caused a sly smirk to grace her full lips, she fell back onto the bed in a fit of giggles—building up the strength to actually move. Wrapping the white bed sheet around her still naked body she made her way over to the French doors of their balcony. An empty champagne bottom was on the floor and two glasses sat on the small table outside—she remembered that one, but had to hold in a laugh when she saw the hand print on the floor and door—_they used up all the chocolate syrup with that idea. _

Closing the doors behind her—she figured she'd clean that up later, Mercedes made her way downstairs, her stomach surely would thank her. She stopped half way before entering the threshold to the large open kitchen they had and just stared at the man now known as her husband. She smiled at the sight of him in nothing but his boxers, and a kiss the cook apron—his back was now turned to her while he tended to the eggs cooking on the stove. She noted all the apparent love marks on his back, and sheepishly looked away recalling the exact moment she put them there.

Fuck it baby—hold onto my shoulders—ohh right there. .. .do that again baby…

_God. ..yesss Sammm...don't drop me—shit baby I'm comin again.._

She didn't want her presence to be known just yet, so she tip toed her way over to him—her fingers trailing down his bare back, then wrapping her arms around him to place a soft kiss at the middle of his back.

"Mornin." Mercedes tightened her grip around him, when he started to sway them side-to-side. She heard him turn off the gas on the stove, and watched him put the rest of the eggs into a second plate on the counter.

"Mornin. .."He turned around in her arms, dipping his head down to find her lips in an amorous kiss.

Mercedes smiled against his lips, and was about to break away from it until she felt Sam reach down and lift her up—sheet and all.

"Samm—stop, I just wanted to say good morn. .." His lips cut her off.

Deepening the kiss, he swiped his tongue generously across her bottom lip, begging for entrance again—which she gladly gave. She moaned against his lips, completely unaware of his doing, unwrapping her body from the sheet.

"Santana and Kurt are on the way over." He spoke against her kiss swollen lips, before giving them a few more pecks. His green eyes darkened at the sight of her bare voluptuous chest against his.

Mercedes still played no attention, just drowning herself in his lips, that were now nipping and sucking at the curve of her neck, and then over to her shoulder blade—she shuddered at the feeling.

She was still sore from the night before—on the bed, the balcony—the countertop in the bathroom—half way down the stairs—right behind the kitchen isle. She should have stopped him when she felt his teeth graze her nipple, but she could not find the right words.

She should have stopped him when she realized he took them down onto the floor—Mercedes straddling his lip, but the hardness of Sam's arousal pressed up against her clit had her uttering obscenities into his chest.

"I could just fuck you right here. Right now Mrs. Evans." Sam spoke in between each kiss.

His words caused her to clench her thighs together, she was not gonna stop him, not now.

"Oh. .but I want you to." She bit down on his bottom lip, meeting his dark green eyes—the look he gave her almost made her ruin his boxers.

"What about Santana and Kurt?" He hissed, when he felt her reach inside his boxers and grip his throbbing dick. "Fuck em, they can wait." She moved herself forward, Sam's hands guiding her back down, reacquainting herself with his dick.

Mercedes whimpered and dug her fingers into his shoulders, already moving her hips on top of his—they built a steady pace. Her balance was perfect like this, and the way he pulled her back down on his lap hit her spot perfectly. She cursed, clawed, and screamed into the air above them—chasing after her release.

"Yesss, fuck Sam baby—right—right there." She began rolling her hips with his, she felt his dick twitch—meaning he was close as she was.

Both so caught in the oncoming release they didn't hear the knocks on the door, signaling Santana and Kurt's arrival. They didn't even hear the key turning the lock to the kitchen patio doors, that Kurt was only to use for emergencies.

Mercedes continued bouncing on top of him, her lips in between Sam's. She took his hand and placed it on her throbbing clit—squealing into their kiss when he applied pressure to it—it was just what she needed, taking her over the edge. Her vaginal walls clenched tightly around Sam, making him growl against her damp skin—she bounced in his lap a few more times—milking him clean of his release.

"Diva—how about you answer the phone when I—I what the hell!"

"Damnnn trouty!"

Mercedes and Sam both froze at the voices of their friends.

Mercedes eyes nearly popped out of head, and her voice left her when she saw the two enter the kitchen—she quickly took the bed sheet Sam handed her, covering her body.

"From the way Mercedes was screaming—which was pretty damn loud by the way, trouty was putting in serious work. Bravo." Santana began to clap, she shrugged off the two and reached over them to take a piece of bacon off one of the plates.

"Kurt had a key. ..this whole time?" Sam asked placing a kiss at her temple.

"I forgot." Finally breaking away, she wrapped the sheet tightly around her again—helping Sam fix his boxers. He found everything to be extremely funny, Kurt was beyond tickled—his flaming red cheeks gave him away.

"Don't be too embarrassed cedes, I'll never forget when I walked in on Blaine licking whipped cream off—" Kurt practically dived for Santana—covering her mouth with his hands, but that made Mercedes feel a bit better. "Shut it Satan."

"Kurt. Santana. Bedroom." She nudged the two out of the room.

"Stop laughin." Mercedes fussed. She poked his chest, and began pushing him away when he tried to get a kiss from her. It didn't bother him one bit, getting caught—after all, he was in his house—with his wife. "Fine, but remember who asked for it baby. Mz. Oh but I want you to fuck me any and everywhere. " Trying his best to mimic her sassiness from the night before, and that got a rise out of her.

"Save this for me please." Mercedes took a piece of bacon off her plate before giving Sam a quick kiss, her finger played with the band of his boxers. She arched a brow at him licking her lips seductively at him.

"The food?" Sam asked.

"No." She disappeared into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

_**His plan was a simple one..**_

She had come with Finn Hudson tonight, but she would be leaving with him—that was his plan. It was a simple one, and he was so confident in getting his way, in getting her.

When she arrived dressed in one of her little fuck me numbers, they continuously played the cat and mouse game. Lingering glances toward one another, while the other quickly would look away to avoid such attention being brought to them. Sam however would always move closer and like clockwork, Mercedes would find an excuse to move further from him—she was really good at playing this game. At first he didn't mind her being this close to Finn in such a public setting, but for some reason today it bothered him.

He got to touch her when he pleased. He got to hold Mercedes whenever he wanted to—he got to taste her when he wanted to—Sam quickly drowned the frowns from his face with the glass of whiskey in his hand.

"I see you still have your eyes on Mrs. Jones, why Sam she's a married woman. And the way you have been undressing her with your eyes is nothing but obvious." Blaine Anderson slyly grinned to his college friend, tilting his glass of scotch towards him. Sam grinned at him before nodding his head towards Kurt at the bar—he wasn't the only one here with plans.

"I must say, she does look delectable in that dress tonight, if I weren't already fucking Rachel and Quinn—I might have a taste for chocolate." Noah Puckerman tapped on Sam's shoulder, both their eyes following Mercedes silhouette across the dance floor as she danced with Finn.

Sam knew she kept her back turned to him, she would have no choice but to watch him gaze at her from a far—she always told him she hated when he did that, but tonight he honestly didn't have a fuck to give.

"If I can refresh your memory Puck, didn't she turn you down flatly to your face?" Sam arched a brow at him—receiving a chuckle from Blaine the trio parted again. Sam would watch Mercedes whisper something in her husbands ear, she didn't look over her shoulder for Sam to follow but Sam would be stupid if he didn't act upon it. She walked toward exit of the ballroom, back into the studies of the old mansion.

Taking the final swig of his drink, he followed right behind her noting that Finn now engrossed himself in talks with Kurt and his beau Chandler.

He followed her right out into the old study, hitting the light switch to enter the room he was a bit surprised to see Mercedes was no where to be found.

So he poured himself another drink from the bar in the room, playing close attention to the voices of the party still going on. That was until he felt her fingers play with the hair at his nape, until he felt her lips against his skin—he only focused on her.

Why was her touch so different this time? Why did she feel the need to tease him by moving so damn slow to get what she wanted from him?

"I wore this dress especially for you.." She whispered into the shell of his ear, Mercedes continued trailing her fingers up his biceps—her hand one by one unfastened a button on his shirt.

He grabbed her hands quickly to stop her fingers from reaching his belt buckle, her lips already back on him—he felt the control he once had was gone.

Quickly turning in her arms to face her, he met the devious grin she wore and his eyes darkened with arousal at the sheer lace that peeped out of her dress. She had already undone the tie, letting it fall open.

Taking both her hands he still held in his, Sam brought them to his lips placing a soft kiss on her palm—that was the only gentle thing he would do to her tonight.

"I told you I preferred you in red." He slid the material of her dress off her shoulders.

"I know you like the red, but this dress is much easier to get out of." She pulled his tie from him, moving around him as he took another piece of clothing off of her. He unhooked at bra from the front moving quickly he latched onto one of nipples, lowering himself he lifted Mercedes in his arms in search of a hard surface.

"I still prefer you in red." He spoke again his voice deepened he tried to regain control of his breathing.

When he sat her down again, Mercedes wasted no time in clearing it of it contents—she rose her hips in compliance when she felt him tug at her panties already throbbing in anticipation to be filled with him again.

He moved forward to find her lips in sensual kiss, nipping and pulling at her plush lips, he exhaled slowly at the feel of them against his, again. The kiss they now shared was different to Sam, tonight it was rushed and steamy but with each peck he felt her crave it more—her want almost exceeded his.

She was different tonight.

"How much time do you think we have?" His fingers ghosted against the skin at her inner thigh, he gripped both her legs to move them further apart, the condom already rolled on he watched her moved closer to him.

She didn't even answer him, aligning his dick to her entrance she moved forward a bit more, only he stepped back.

"Are you really more worried about my husband than me right now?" She asked, her lips placed a few more kisses to his chest—she silenced his answered with her lips again.

He entered her slowly, with the roll of his hips wasting no time he held onto the desk for leverage pumping into her faster. The sound of his lips devouring hers and their skin slapping filled the office, he managed to fuck the first orgasm out of her hastily racing closer to her second one.

Mercedes gripped onto his shoulders harder with each thrust, but each one she lost it a little bit, she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. The party was still heard next door, and Mercedes tried to focus on that—she tried to gain some control even though he still managed to fuck her brains out.

His tongue ran a wet trail over her carotid to leave a lingering kiss there. Mercedes hissed at the pleasurable feeling with he used to teeth to mark her.

She threw her head back, her endearing moans grew louder with each mark to her skin and each thrust into her she clawed into his skin more. They were never the ones to leave love marks on each other, but tonight was different.

"Shit baby..just like that…" Sam spoke against her temple, his hands balled into fist upon the desk when he felt her hips stop and start again in a slow circular motion. She clenched her vaginal muscles around him again, Sam's orgasm was so close she could feel him swell inside of her, that stretched feeling almost made her come again.

She worked her hips with his again, looking down between them she trembled feeling Sam curl a finger under her chin to look at him. Slowly he nipped and licked at her kiss swollen lips—already certain it was pointless to care if anyone would notice.

Mercedes clenched tightly around him again when he found her spot, they both shuddered at the feel—he growled against her lips when he felt her pull him closer, her legs locking securely around him.

"Mercedesss. Fuck.." He filled the condom with his seed, already peppering gentle kisses at her shoulder into the curve of neck

She was spent off her second orgasm, her eyes hazed with lust again when she felt him move inside of her—both still sensitive she waited for her breathing to return to normal.

"Are you going to go back to Finn?" Sam meet her slightly hazed eyes again, he tried to get serious with her but already he wanted another taste of her.

Mercedes broke her gaze from him, pushing herself back her body trembled from missing his touch.

"Why should I leave with you tonight?" She teased, her hands rested upon his chest.

"Why did you come in here?" He asked.

"Don't do the question with a question thing, Samuel it's old. Why should I leave with you tonight?" She countered.

Sam took her hands from his chest again, and brought them to her side, standing between her legs he lowered his head so that it rested against hers.

"Because I want you to leave with me, and if you think this was remotely over then you really don't know me, Mz. Jones.." He drawled.

She was hoping he would say that.

"I think I do..You love me don't you?" She leaned forward giving him a simple peck to the lips. And on cue both their phones went off meaning their presence was needed again.

Mercedes didn't let her grip go around him when she heard his phone go off a second time.

"Leave with me tonight and I will prove how much I really do.." Sam unhooked her legs from around him to find his clothes.

* * *

_**Just gonna stop right there...I have no idea where that came from, anyways read, enjoy. I'm gonna go watch episodes of tvd until true blood comes on (you prob didn't care to know that..) Oh and hey to all the new readers there were lots of alerts in my email over the past couple of days, I'm anna =)**_


End file.
